I will stand by you
by Grenny
Summary: asuka despierta en un lugar que parece desconocido para ella, no puede ni reconocer su propio cuerpo, aparece un extraño que ella cree es shinji, es atacada por recuerdos terribles de batallas, su mente se enfrasco en si misma para salvarla y en el proceso sus recuerdos fueron afectados, con el tiempo va recuperando sus recuerdos y descubriendo la verdad del lugar donde esta ahora.
1. Chapter 1 lost

Abre los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, la luz le molesta, como si llevara siglos dormida en aquel extraño lugar, y así parecía ser, todas las repisas de la habitación estaban llenas de polvo. Una luz brillante se colaba por entre las cortinas, ella trata de cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pero las siente demasiado pesadas, su cuerpo no le responde, cierra los ojos, respira hondo, frunce el ceño nuevamente, olores extraños invaden todos sus sentidos; humedad, el aire está muy pesado para ella. Desde aquella habitación recostada en aquella cama mueve sus manos y dedos, como si fuera la primera vez que usaba ese cuerpo, como si hubiese estado inmóvil por demasiado tiempo.

Logra incorporarse sobre la cama luego de unos minutos, las partículas de polvo brillan al contacto con la luz que se cuela por las cortinas, parecen diminutas linternas de luz, observa sus pies, mueve los dedos y sonríe, como si fuera la primera vez que ve dedos y pies, como si su cuerpo hubiese olvidado de pronto todas sus funciones, mira sus manos empuñándolas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas maravillada de aquel simple poder de voluntad, como si fuera un niño recién nacido conociendo su cuerpo, explorando todas sus funciones motoras por primera vez.

Intenta ponerse de pie para alcanzar la luz que se cuela por entre las cortinas, resbala y cae a un costado de la cama, frunce el ceño en dolor y se muerde los labios, un leve gemido escapa de su boca, nuevamente intenta incorporarse, esta vez se apoya con las manos colocándose de rodillas, luego pisando firmemente con para ella estos nuevos pies, con los brazos a los costados hace equilibrio para no caer nuevamente.

Alza la vista, da un paso hacia la luz, abre los ojos de par en par, sus pupilas se dilatan, ante sus ojos el mundo aparecía para ella por primera vez.

Desde el fondo de la habitación oye un crujido y un "click", por entre la penumbra aparece una figura, ella voltea sus ojos se encuentran, una sonrisa y estira su mano tratando de alcanzar la suya. Ella mira su mano, baja la vista hacia la propia, sonríe mientras la abre y la cierra como si aun esa sola y simple acción fuera lo mas extraordinario que existiese, y hasta ese instante lo era, vuelve la vista y posa su mano sobre aquella otra palma que le sonríe tan amistosamente. Pero aquel, aquel solo era al comienzo.

Aquella mano que se aprieta sobre la suya la lleva por unos pasillos casi interminables, confundida su cerebro capta una cantidad infinita de información, luces blancas parpadeantes de pasillo en pasillo, un olor a humedad y a sangre, sí sangre, era un aroma único, y ella podía sin saberlo reconocerlo claramente. Jadeando su compañero se detiene de golpe, llegan a una enorme puerta, esta se abre y frente a ambos aquel enorme ser, ella alza la vista, abre sus ojos de par en par, un mar de emociones y sentimientos encontrados se clavan como una daga en su pecho, y duele posa su mano sobre su pecho frunciendo el ceño en evidente dolor, aquel ser vuelve la vista hacia ella mirándola fijamente y todo lo que hace un momento parecía ser por primera vez es simplemente el recuerdo de un reinicio, "EVA" sale de sus labios, una lagrima corre por su mejilla, la bombardean los recuerdos, tanto que cae sobre sus rodillas, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos " sálvame" murmura , "sálvame, sálvame, sálvame, sálvame" aquella mano que la llevo por todos esos pasillos nuevamente aparece, ella vuelve a mirarlo, y esta vez puede claramente reconocer ese rostro que antes le era desconocido "shinji-kun" una vez pronunciado su nombre, vuelve a ser atacada por sus recuerdos y antes de caer shinji la toma entre sus brazos, si, había sido demasiado.

Estaban de pie al borde de lo que hasta ese momento parecía un acantilado, el viento golpeaba su rostro, la neblina casi y no les permitía ver, estaba de pie frente a una devastadora realidad, todas sus decisiones, todos y cada uno de sus pequeños errores, allí frente a sus ojos, en la más trágica de las batallas.

Las escaleras de los edificios era lo único que quedaba en pie, tokyo-3 en ruinas cubierto de sangre, los cuerpos de cientos de EVAs desmembrados y agonizantes en la superficie de lo que parecía haber quedado de la ciudad, de la tierra. No puede evitar llorar, sus manos tiemblan, las empuña tratando de encontrar algo de fuerza, cierra los ojos, respira hondo y entonces vuelve a abrirlos, frente a ella cuando la niebla se disipa aparece un rostro que le parece familiar, era el rostro de rei, pero no era la rei ayanami que solía conocer, era el rostro de un dios caído, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, estaban vacíos por dentro, y la miraba con una sonrisa quebrada, entonces despierta.

Abre los ojos y nuevamente estaba en aquella habitación, pero esta vez la luz ya no le molestaba sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, y la habitación, la habitación ya no estaba llena de polvo ni olía a humedad, se quedo recostada mirando el techo, estira sus manos como tratando de alcanzar lo inalcanzable, abre y cierra sus palmas, de pronto ve sangre cubrir sus brazos, sacude su cabeza, su corazón se acelera, vuelve a abrir los ojos y sus brazos están normales, tal vez esa era la forma de recordar, tal vez su débil mente los había borrado para protegerla, y ahora la atacarían como una verdadera pesadilla, se sentó, observo la ahora limpia habitación, frente a ella había alguien dándole la espalda, voltea y le sonríe, era shinji, ella podía recordarlo, estaba en su memoria, no eran recuerdos completos, pero podía reconocerlo y no sentía que fuera alguien extraño, ella le sonríe de nuevo, intenta hablar, pero nada, ningún sonido sale de sus labios, extrañada se toma la garganta con ambas manos, shinji se acerca y se sienta a su lado tomando sus manos quitándolas de su garganta "llevabas mucho tiempo dormida, es por eso que recuperar tu voz será un poco difícil por ahora, pero regresara de a poco". sintió las manos heladas de shinji posarse sobre las suyas calmando su corazón asustado, pero ella recordaba que sus manos no eran heladas, sino tibias, sentía que no conocía a esta persona, que solo se le parecía, pero no era el verdadero.

… _en el fondo de las corrompidas ruinas de NERV estaba aquel lugar, aquella maquina de muñecas sin alma, y en el LCL flotaban las copias de shinji…_


	2. Chapter 2 lost memories

… _en el fondo de las corrompidas ruinas de NERV estaba aquel lugar, aquella máquina de muñecas sin alma, y en el LCL flotaban las copias de shinji…_

Una mano se posa sobre aquel tanque translucido de LCL, abre los ojos, sonríe, todos ellos sonríen, entonces ella despierta, mueve la cabeza, se incorpora sobre la cama con la respiración aun agitada y el corazón acelerado, alza la vista y donde había estado aquel niño con las manos frías, ahora no había nadie, se levanta y se acerca a la enorme ventana de la habitación, la vista es tan hermosa, pero algo muy dentro le decía que no debía fiarse, que tal vez eso que observaba a través del cristal no es del todo real, camina hacia la puerta, pero al tomar la manilla se percata del cerrojo y no puede abrirla, pronto se da cuenta que tal vez no fue salvada sino que esta cautiva en aquel lugar, contra su voluntad.

…..

Respira hondo, abre los labios dejando entrar el LCL a su sistema, dejándose inundar del pasado y exhala dejando escapar las burbujas, " está listo" se oye a lo lejos, es una prueba de sincronización o eso parece al menos, cierra sus ojos, y los terribles momentos que no quiere volver a recordar le son revividos en ese mismísimo instante, como una bomba imágenes atacan su mente, la sincronización comienza a fallar, los sistemas se vuelven inestables, todo su cuerpo tiembla y se tuerce dentro del plug-in, las alertas comienzan a llenar los monitores y de pronto todo se vuelve silencio, un silencio casi perpetuo, mientras los funcionarios de NERV intentan recuperar la conexión.

Abre los ojos jadeando, vuelve la vista hacia un lado, y ahí esta ella, dormida frente a sus ojos y a diferencia de él, está rodeada de vías que la conectan directamente con el plug-in, se sorprende, jamás pensó que la encontraría de nuevo con vida, no después de todo lo que había pasado, entonces se acerca y toma su mano, ella abre los ojos muy lentamente, y sus miradas se encuentran, él le sonríe, ella abre los ojos de par en par, intenta hablar, pero recuerda que su voz aun no se ha recuperado, se toma la garganta con la mano libre frunciendo el ceño y el asiente comprendiendo que ella no puede articular palabra alguna, el aprieta su mano y acaricia su rostro, entonces escribe con sus dedos sobre su palma " ¿sabes quien soy?" ella lo mira y asiente toma su mano y responde "tú eres el que dijo que me protegería" sus manos se sueltan, ella regresa a su letargo y los sistemas vuelven a funcionar, mientras el es sacado del plug-in y devuelto a su propia habitación.

asuka ya en su habitación se sienta contra la ventana y sobre el cristal escribe con sus dedos un nombre, un nombre que sentía cálido y que le hacia sentir seguridad "kaworu"

…..

El viento golpeaba su rostro, la niebla y casi no les permitía ver mas allá de sus propias narices, se sentó con ella, al borde de aquel acantilado, con el aroma aun fresco de una batalla que recién comenzaba, hacia calor y el vapor que parecía neblina lo cubría todo. Voltea hacia ella, su traje estaba cubierto de sangre y rasgado en algunas partes, podia ver sus heridas, entonces cuando intenta alcanzarla, una lagrima cae por su mejilla y antes de que sus ojos puedan encontrarse, el despierta.

Abre los ojos, pero se siente muy pesado, jadea y tambaleándose sobre la cama logra ponerse de pie, mueve la cabeza tratando de volver en sí, la habitación donde se encuentra esta sucia, húmeda y llena de polvo, una luz se cuela por entre las cortinas, lentamente se levanta y camina hacia la cortina, hacia la luz, cierra los ojos, inhala antes de ver por entre las cortinas, pero la vista con la que se encuentra es totalmente diferente a la de asuka, no había un bosque frondoso ni una vista hermosa de la ciudad, al contrario estaba atrapado en otro lugar, un lugar mas tenebroso, mas oscuro que asuka, podía ver los cuerpos putrefactos y agonizantes de los EVAs, abre los ojos de par en par, cubre su boca con las manos, todo su cuerpo tiembla ante tal vista, su pecho duele, su pecho se siente apretado, jadea, mientras una gota de sudor corre por su frente, apoya las manos contra el cristal intentando salir de lo que hasta ese momento parecía una pesadilla.

podía sentir el dolor de los EVAs, si eran una parte de si mismo, podía sentir sus gritos de agonía a través de ese cristal, pidiéndole ser liberados de su dolor, se cubre los oídos con ambas manos, tratando de callar sus gritos, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas " deténganse, deténganse" dice mientras golpea el cristal. cae desconsolado al suelo, ahogando su llanto entre sus rodillas, cruzando sus brazos.

entonces alza la vista, y frente a el aparece ella, lilith, los 7 ojos de la vida, posa su mano sobre el cristal manchandolo de sangre antes de desparecer escucha sus palabras, se levanta sujetandose de las cortinas, todo le da vueltas, comienza a caminar por la habitación tambaleándose contra las paredes, tratando de encontrar una salida, toma la manilla de la puerta pero esta no abre por mas veces que lo intenta, esta atrapado, grita y golpea, jadeando vuelve a caer al suelo vomitando, cubre su boca con sus manos, entonces frente a el aparece una mano amiga ofreciéndole consuelo, toma su mano y cuando sus miradas se encuentran se da cuenta que es shinji, sorprendido jala de su mano para abrazarlo " eres tu " dice mientras lo rodea con sus brazos, shinji sonríe "ven, limpiemos esto ¿quieres?", fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que aquel no era el ikari-kun que el conocía, algo le decía que era solo el recipiente sin alma, un muñeco de NERV. decepcionado no tiene mas alternativa que obedecer, tal vez esa sea la única forma de encontrar una salida rápida.


	3. Chapter 3 power

Sus manos intentan alcanzarse, una sonrisa en medio de tal catástrofe, su rostro contra el asfalto, un rio de sangre serpentea cubriendo la calle, ya había sido demasiado. El mundo tal como lo conocemos es solo viento y polvo, su mano tiembla, su vista de a poco se nubla y con todas sus fuerzas intenta alcanzarlo, él la mira, un hilo de sangre escapa de sus labios, y una lagrima corre por su mejilla, es malo, lo sabe, pero aun así sonríe, intentando alcanzar su mano, ella ríe cuando sus dedos se aprietan a los suyos con fuerza.

Ambos son parte de una tragicómica realidad, ella no logra reconocer el cuerpo de quien tiene en frente, solo recuerda un nombre. Ambos son presos de sus terribles recuerdos, recuerdos que el lcl despierta con una cruel brutalidad. Ambos están rotos, conectados por medio de sus pensamientos, por medio de su triste realidad.

…..

Ante sus ojos se levanta un nuevo EVA, quien asuka ve como shinji se cubre los labios ahogando un grito de horror, recordando aquellos evangelion que podía observar agonizantes desde su prisión, quemándose, ahogándose en sangre. No podía dar crédito a que NERV jugara nuevamente a ser dios, no habían aprendido su lección.

Asuka aprieta su mano, devolviéndolo a la realidad "quieren que pilotemos eso", exclama asuka mirando al EVA incrédula. Él vuelve la vista hacia el EVA, era tres veces mas grande que el EVA01, y no tenía aun la armadura característica, por lo que solo era carne y huesos, y sus ojos clavados en él, los ojos de una criatura que simulaba ser el dios entre los hombres.

Aprieta la mano de asuka mas fuerte y tirando de ella la acerca para susurrarle "tenemos que huir", asuka vuelve la vista hacia él, "ya lo hemos intentado, no hay manera". Entonces la mira y sonriendo le dice "tenemos una posibilidad si lo intentamos".

Su plan era simple, habían pasado meses, años intentando escapar de todas las formas, rehusándose a pilotar, rehusándose a las pruebas, pero jamás habían intentado ceder y abrazar la posibilidad de que el escape seria mucho mas sencillo si se entregaban al entrenamiento.

Ambos aceptaron ser rehenes de su propia libertad, ambos pusieron su voluntad en este ultimo plan. ¿a donde los llevaría?


	4. Chapter 4 trying

_hola, hola, holaaaaa,_

 _años que no dejaba comentarios en algún episodio de mis fics,_

 _para aquellos que aun me leen porfavor dejen algún comentario que me es de mucha utilidad saber la opinión que tienen sobre lo que sea de mis historias,_

 _se que probablemente lo que escribo no tiene mucho sentido aveces, estoy escribiendo según como me pilla la_ _inspiración,_

 _espero les guste esta nueva saga de evangelion que he creado_

 _leave comments please!_

 _Ambos aceptaron ser rehenes de su propia libertad, ambos pusieron su voluntad en este último plan. ¿a dónde los llevaría?_

La puerta estaba cerrada, por mas veces que intentara torcer la manilla para salir esta no cedía. Asuka deja escapar un suspiro, debía esperar como lo había estado haciendo todos estos años, esperar a que fueran por ella y sin resistirse para que no la sedaran como tantas otras veces.

La manilla se tuerce y entran por ella, la esperan con el traje entre las manos, asuka asiente y acepta el traje, no es como el que solía usar hace unos años, la tecnología de NERV había logrado avances atemorizantes.

….

Sus ojos se cruzan, sus capsulas están una frente a la otra, ella atónita reconoce su mirada, él no había logrado ceder, las marcas en su rostro lo decían todo, lo habían golpeado, y justo antes de desaparecer le regala una sonrisa.

 _Capsula de inserción preparada…. pilotos en posición…. Comienza llenado de lcl…_

La parte mas horrible de entregarse al entrenamiento era sin lugar a dudas el llenado, el lcl entrando a sus sistemas y desgarrándoles el alma con las memorias que tanto deseaban olvidar.

Asuka retorciéndose de dolor en la cabina, intentando respirar, dejando que el lcl llenara su sistema y su memoria con antiguos terrores, gritaba desesperada, pidiendo que el dolor terminara, porque sí, el lcl traía los recuerdos de su cuerpo siendo destrozado por los eva de producción en masa, todo su cuerpo siendo conectado a ese dolor, hasta que solo hay silencio.

 _Conexión establecida, piloto asegurado…._

Era solo una prueba de sincronización, asuka voltea a ver el monitor para poder mirarlo, sus ojos se abren de par en par, algo palpita en su pecho, aquel que ella creía que era shinji no era otro mas que kaworu nagisa… asuka desliza su mano sobre el monitor, kaworu alza la vista y bajo todo su dolor aun esboza una sonrisa, nuevamente algo en ella palpita, le había dado el nombre a un rostro equivocado

 _Conexión interrumpida, impulsos nerviosos en disrupción…._

La prueba de sincronización para asuka se termina, la sacan de la capsula y es llevada nuevamente a su habitación, no opone resistencia alguna.

Nuevamente esta atrapada en esa habitación, con aquel paisaje falso, porque ella sabe que es falso, o asi lo parece.

Entra shinji, o lo que parece ser shinji, que simplemente es un juguete como lo fue en su momento rei ayanami, le entrega su bandeja de alimento, entonces ella toma de su muñeca "¿Por qué si quieren que ambos pilotemos ese eva nos tienen separados?". El clon sonríe…. y desaparece detrás de la puerta.


End file.
